Ultrasonic sound generating devises have been used to train or restrain dogs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,606,305 and DE 3618785 disclose such devices. However, a problem with ultrasonic sound devices is that humans cannot hear the sound and thus cannot verify that it is working. Furthermore, ultrasonic sound devices are not sufficient at scaring off aggressive dogs and are insufficient to be used as a training device.
Conventional sound generating devices are only capable of generating a simple tone, and not complex sounds.
Tasers have been used to train dogs. However, tasers can cause unwanted harm or death of the dog. Furthermore, tasers are classified as weapons and, thus, cannot be carried in many locations such as on planes and cannot be carried by mail carriers or other government officials. In addition, tasers often do not generate a sufficient volume of sound.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,433 (Files) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,923,146 (Kobitz), and Published U.S. Patent application Ser. Nos. 2005/0035865 (Brennan); 2008/0272920 (Brown); 2007/0204804 (Swanson); 2009/0102668 (Thompson) disclose animal training, pet locator and containment devices that utilize shock (taser) collars and GPS to set boundaries for an animal and also use remote controls for controlling the shock collars. The complete disclosure of these patents and applications are incorporated herein by reference.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,688,260 (Morrison), U.S. Pat. No. 6,289,849 (Macedo) and published U.S. patent application Ser. No. 2008/0173257 (Steiner) disclose a retractable dog leash. Published international PCT application No. WO 2015/191167 (Crucs) discloses a retractable dog leash with a pressure senor to determine the end of the dog leash. The complete disclosure of these patents and application are incorporated herein by reference.
There is no effective animal training and constraining device that completely avoids the chance of harm being caused. There is no effective solution to large animal, such as a large dog, pulling hard on a leash or trying to go past the end of the leash.